


dream smp shorts

by onednotfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onednotfound/pseuds/onednotfound
Summary: i quite often have ideas pop into my head about subplots or what would have happened given a different direction was taken. so here we go. also most of this is just shit that pops into my head at the most randomest moments
Kudos: 20





	1. hi: intro :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh yeah read intro

hi i'm meils :)  
i have absolutely no motivation to complete a full fanfic, believe me, i've done it before, so here's a collection of dream smp shorts and subplots that i've had in my head for a while. i do not want any reposting of my work, so please do not and if you see someone doing so pls lmk :)

follow me for updates:  
twitter: @onednotfound  
tiktok: @onednotfound


	2. the mask that never slips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream told all the members of the dreamsmp that if he and tommy have a final duel he will leave them alone. they all agree, all of them sick of tommy and never understanding him and his reasons. tommy has one canon life and it was revealed that dream also has one canon life.

\- -  
“Theseus doesn’t look so good,” Dream mocks, an eerie smile peeking out from underneath his clean white mask. “This is the boy you put your fate on? Or is it simply a sacrifice for all of your freedom?”  
His arms are folded as he stands in the center of the arena, his choice to not wear armor mocking Tommy. A sword leans against the side of his leg, the dreaded Nightmare.  
Tommy felt a surge of fear race through him. The nightmares still haunt him, despite all the time that has passed. The nights where he’d scream his throat raw, begging for mercy from him. His desperation carried him through the terrain as fear clawed at his throat, running and running, knowing there was no escape from the man with the mask. He would collapse in the grass, his legs trembling, having given out on him. He would claw at the grass, desperate to move farther away, only to pass out. For a while, Techno was the one to wake him and carry him back to the house, oddly gentle with him. But now, Tommy only wakes up alone, left with the dried tear stains on his face.  
“Is the child scared? Just like back in Logstedshire? You’re still just a scared boy with nowhere to go and no one to turn to,” Dream says, his smile growing into a smirk. Tommy is silent, his eyes locked on Dream, paralyzed with fear. Dream unfolds his arm, grabbing the sword and dragging it on the ground as he walks toward Tommy at a tantalizingly slow pace. He doesn’t flinch at the sound of the sword scraping, but Tommy seems to shrink at the sound.  
“Look at you Tommy. Just like you were back then, alone and scared, no one around you except me.” Dream’s words echo in Tommy’s head as memories flash through his head. A tall tower he built, looking over the edge, not caring if he would fall. The burning lava below him as Dream watches him. His second home blown up, just like that. The smoldering crater of L’manberg, just as much his unfinished symphony as Wilbur’s.  
“Dream, I-I,” Tommy whispers, slowly losing his composure as a few tears run down his face.  
“NO TOMMY! You fucked up, just like you always do. No one cares about you, and even I, your only friend when you were exiled, don’t care about you anymore. You’re a fucking mistake and everyone sees it. Who do you have to call you their friend?” Dream snarls, his sharp words seeming to stab Tommy as he grows smaller and smaller.  
“But Tubb-bo and Wilb-bur,” Tommy says softly, seeming to fold in on himself.  
“Tommy, you think they are your friends? You think they call you a friend?” Dream laughs, sending fear straight down Tommy’s spine. He walks closer and closer to the boy, watching in pleasure as his words seem to cut him up and destroy the little sanity he had left. “Tubbo, the one who exiled you and didn’t even bother to visit. He doesn’t fucking care. He put you where you are right now, just like everyone else. He agrees,” Dream goes closer and closer, dropping his voice to a whisper, “that you deserve everything I will do to you. And Wilbur, your brother, the one who left you, used you, lied to your face, the one who you looked up to even when he went insane. The one who blew your home up just to prevent you from getting what you loved back? The one who didn’t care about you? Those are your friends?”  
“STOP!” Tommy shouts, his voice cracking in pain. His voice drops to a whisper as his head drops, “Please just stop.”  
Dream smiles and pushes Tommy to his knees. Tommy seems to accept it, closing his eyes, bracing for the swing of the sword to end his miserable existence. He knew he deserved it, just like Dream said. Who were his friends?  
“You never fucking change Tommy,” Dream hisses, his words like knives to Tommy’s soul. “You’ve never had control. I forced you to wield, just like I forced you to give your armor and items and put them in a hole. You’re fucking pathetic. Look at you, you’re nothing but a child being told off by a mom. What happened to the Tommy who would speak up to me? Who was willing to fight and die for his friends and his discs?” Dream places the tip of his sword underneath Tommy’s chin, leaning in to directly whisper into Tommy’s ears. He gently clicks his nails on the mask that covers his face. “Or was that all just a mask? See, Tommy, the thing about masks is that you can’t let them slip. But here, in front of me, your biggest enemy and friend, you let it slip. And my mask never slips.”  
Tommy looks up at Dream, his eyes dull and grey, completely free of the blue that used to be vibrant and piercing. Dream smiles. He won. He drops his sword, and reaches for the compass hanging around Tommy’s neck. A hand stops him, holding his hand away in a death grip.  
“You don’t get to take that from me,” Tommy says, his voice dangerously low. Dream’s eyes widen at the flash of blue he never expected to see again.  
“I don’t think you are in any position to bargain. Everything of yours is mine, and always has been,” Dream says, his voice soft.  
Tommy relaxes at hearing Dream’s voice go soft like it did a long time ago, before he stiffens and clenches his fists as he stands to his feet, his nails poking into his skin, a flash of adrenaline rushing through him.  
“No.”  
“No?”  
“I don’t fucking care what you say, but I’m not that boy anymore. I won’t fall for your tricks again. I was stupid enough to the first time,” Tommy says, his voice stronger as he looks up at Dream. “Every day you took everything I worked for, holding it over me, watching me, pretending to be my friend. And I thought you fucking were. But the minute I do anything wrong, you,” Tommy says, his voice rising and gesturing towards everyone else, “The moment I make a fucking mistake, you all turn on me. Everyone expects me to be fucking perfect. Except you, you want me to fail so you can hold it over me and point out my every single mistake.”  
Tommy stands up, whirling around to face everyone in the room, holding his arms out and a maniac smile on his face. He turns to Dream, who watches in amusement. “But see Dream, you’ve taken everything from me. My friends, my sanity, my country, and who I’m supposed to be.” He looks Dream dead in the eyes, almost like he can see through the mask. “And I, I have nothing to lose. But you have this entire SMP. And I will bring it down just like you brought L’manberg down. You say your mask doesn’t slip.” He whispers with an eerie smile, “But Dream, that doesn’t mean it can’t crack.”

Tubbo watches his best friend, his brother, finally snap, and he finally understands. He gets Tommy’s obsession, he gets the lust that he had to take down Dream. And regret pokes at him. After all, he was the one who exiled him.  
Niki watches a friend crack, realizing maybe there was more to the boy than she had seen. And wishing maybe that she could have prevented this, and regretting how she lost Wilbur, Tommy, and her home.  
Wilbur watches his brother break, just like he did, and wonders what will be his brother’s L’manberg. But deep in his soul, he wishes he had murdered the green bastard while he had the chance.  
Oh and Philza? He sees his youngest son follow the path of the oldest, both of them who he has failed. He sobs silently for his broken family. 

They all echo the same refrain as they watch the hero, Theseus, Tommy, a child finally slip down into insanity:  
“Where did we all go wrong?”


	3. Good Things Don't Happen to Heroes: The Fall of Theseus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a three part short, this is the first part. Its what would have happened if Tommy's exile took a darker turn, and some of the events that could have followed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // suicide , mention of blood
> 
> this is a very serious chapter. this took me a while to write, just because it was something i could relate to. i appreciate all constructive criticism, but please be kind.

There’s always a moment where you’re on the edge and your left with two choices. Of letting go or choosing to stay. Searching your mind for reasons to live, but somehow you always come up empty-handed. It’s utterly terrifying, yet oddly calming. And then, you let go.

Tommy lays on the top of his tower, facing the stars below. His weary eyes search for the familiar constellations that he knew by heart. Tommy loved the stars. When he was younger, Wilbur would sneak him out to take him and to look at them. Wilbur always was able to explain the galaxy to his younger brother, despite it being such a complex and wild subject. That was the case with everything for Wilbur, no matter the topic, he was able to weave it into an intricate and detailed story.  
He missed his brother. It was a constant ache in his heart and regret that constantly clouded his mind. Wilbur, despite their fights, despite being split by death, had always been there for him. But now, Ghostbur had abandoned him, leaving Tommy completely alone without even a trace to look for him. A part of Tommy even wished for his dad, despite their complicated past. Most of all, he wanted Tubbo back, he wanted his best friend to laugh with and to subtly comfort him when things got bad. But that was gone. Tubbo never visited him. Never even bothered to check up on him, even after he was the one who exiled Tommy. Tubbo, who cast his best friend out when he had made one mistake. But in the end, Tommy just wanted Tubbo back.   
Hot tears spill from his eyes, before freezing to his face. His hands tremble from the cold as he wraps them around his compass. The one that pointed to his home, and more importantly to Tubbo.  
No.  
He can’t think like that anymore, Tommy reminds himself, dropping the compass from his grip, clenching his hands tight. Tubbo no longer cares, just like everyone else.  
Just like everyone else.   
Tommy’s nails dig into his skin, stinging as they release blood that freezes in the cold air. The words echo in his head, permanently etched into his skull.  
Just like everyone else.  
Oh fuck, he was so lonely. So incredibly lonely. He just wanted someone to care. Someone to tell him they were there. Someone to tell him it was okay. Surely, he could have that?  
A quiet voice echoes in his head, “And why do you think you deserve that?”  
Tommy’s face pales at the voice. The voice who told him hours ago that he was permanently cut off.   
Dream.   
But as he pondered over the words, he found no reason for them to be wrong. What had he actually done to help people? He only ruined it all, and everything that happened was all because of him. People died because of him, people were forced to choose because of him. Wilbur said so, Tubbo said so, and Dream said so.   
Dream was right. He was always right. Tommy deserved it all. He deserved this pain dealt to him.  
This seems like a fact Tommy should be sad at, but all he finds is numbness. No tears fall from his eyes at his realization. He was no hero. And even if he was, Technoblade was right. Good things don’t happen to heroes.   
Heroes don’t get happy endings. They give and give, even when everything is taken from them. It only fucks them up until they are beyond happiness. The list goes on and on: Theseus, Daedalus, Perseus, Jason, etc.   
Tommy starts to laugh at the sheer stupidity of it. Nothing good ever comes from doing good. Not in the real world. Sure, he could try and take down Dream, but what would be the point. Even with Dream gone, he would have nothing. No friends or family to be at his side.  
So what was the point?  
He had nowhere to go, no one to turn to. No one who even gave a shit about him.  
Something splashes down on top of his foot, drawing him out of his thoughts for a moment.  
The rain.  
Tommy looks toward the sky, staring blankly at the stars now covered up by dark clouds that poured down on him.  
He starts to scream and shout maniacally as the rain soaks him through.He stands still under the barrage of rain, his arms at his sides, his head tilted up to the sky. It was a horrifying thing to watch. His rags of clothes cling to him, providing no protection. But Tommy welcomes the physical pain, the freezing cold, the numbing of his hands and feet. It was a painful and anchoring distraction.  
It didn’t last long.  
He really deserved nothing. The only thing he deserves was pain. And pain is what he got. His heart was shattered beyond reason. His body ached, the adrenaline long gone. Bruises formed along his arms and legs, purple and blue. His eyes had lost their blue. His tongue, once sharp with words, had lost its sting. And his tough exterior, a boy who would never crack, had crumbled away.  
If Tommy could laugh, he would. His life had been nothing but a bitter and utter miserable joke.  
Tommy takes a step closer to the edge, gazing at the clouds that had no mercy for him.   
It would be easy to let go. No one would care.  
Tubbo? He had other friends, a country to run, and more important things on his mind. He hadn’t even bothered to take care of his compass. Tubbo would get over him.  
Dream? He never even cared in the first place. Tommy feels a stab in his heart at the cruel reminder that he was only there to watch him. Dream would be glad to see the one person who didn’t listen to him be gone.  
Wilbur? He was dead. Alivebur had used him, manipulated him, betraying him at the end. Ghostbur was not the same.   
He had no one.  
He really had tried his best. Why did no one see that? He was just a kid. Everyone expected him to be fucking perfect. He would never be enough for them, no matter what.  
Nothing he ever did or ever done was good enough.  
Nothing.   
There was no reason to stay. Tommy pored through every inch of his mind and he came up empty. No one would care. And the world would be a better place.   
He takes another step closer to the edge. This was supposed to be scary. He should be scared and sad right now, right?  
But standing on that edge, on that cold and wet night, far away from his home, and utterly alone, Tommy only felt acceptance.  
And so, he jumps.  
He felt nothing. He dropped without that feeling in his stomach. His mind finally rests, accepting his demise. His eyes, gray at last, close for the last time. His hands find his compass, clutching it close to his heart, letting it be the last thing he touches.  
Tommy gets no happy ending. He gets a cold embrace from Death himself.   
He was a bright star to the world, something just like Wilbur taught. He had burnt out, but to the world, to those who knew him, he still glowed bright and shiny. But when would they finally see that he had stopped shining. He didn’t go out in a blaze of glory. Tommy had fizzled out, the pressure being too much. Would they regret what they said? What they did?  
Oh look at the bright hero. Look at how far he has fallen.


End file.
